Donphan
|-|Phanpy= Summary Phanpy is a small, blue elephant-like Pokémon. It has large, floppy ears, which it uses as fans to cool itself. There are two red pads on each ear and another on the bridge of its short trunk. This small trunk is sensitive, yet strong. It can send a person flying with an affectionate, playful bump of its snout. Additionally, this little Pokémon is easily capable of carrying an adult human on its back. Phanpy has a single nail on each of its four feet, and a short tail. Phanpy is found in rocky terrain. To make its nest, it digs a vertical pit near the edge of a river. It displays ownership of this area by marking it with its trunk. In the deserted morning hours, Phanpy uses its trunk to shower in the river. Sometimes, groups of this Pokémon form and soak each other thoroughly. Afterwards, it can be seen drying its body near the edge of the river. |-|Shiny Phanpy= Summary Phanpy is a small, blue elephant-like Pokémon. It has large, floppy ears, which it uses as fans to cool itself. There are two red pads on each ear and another on the bridge of its short trunk. This small trunk is sensitive, yet strong. It can send a person flying with an affectionate, playful bump of its snout. Additionally, this little Pokémon is easily capable of carrying an adult human on its back. Phanpy has a single nail on each of its four feet, and a short tail. Phanpy is found in rocky terrain. To make its nest, it digs a vertical pit near the edge of a river. It displays ownership of this area by marking it with its trunk. In the deserted morning hours, Phanpy uses its trunk to shower in the river. Sometimes, groups of this Pokémon form and soak each other thoroughly. Afterwards, it can be seen drying its body near the edge of the river. |-|Donphan= Summary Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk. When this Pokémon curls up, the band resembles a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attacks from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes. Donphan has the ability to curl up into a ball and violently roll around like a wheel. These rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house. Once it starts its rampage, it will be almost unstoppable. The anime shows that this ability is further used as a form of courtship. The male Donphan have rolling competitions to demonstrate their toughness to the females. It has been demonstrated that Donphan has a keen sense of smell, capable of sniffing out a gem known as amberite. Donphan travels in herds with a ranking system. The larger its tusks, the higher its rank in the herd. It lives in rough, mountainous terrain. |-|Shiny Donphan= Summary Donphan is a gray, elephant-like Pokémon with a thick, black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk. When this Pokémon curls up, the band resembles a car tire. This tough hide prevents regular attacks from inflicting even a scratch. A pair of white tusks, which are smaller on the female, extend from the corners of its mouth. It has thin, elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body. Its four short legs are each encircled with a broken, black band and have three toes. Donphan has the ability to curl up into a ball and violently roll around like a wheel. These rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house. Once it starts its rampage, it will be almost unstoppable. The anime shows that this ability is further used as a form of courtship. The male Donphan have rolling competitions to demonstrate their toughness to the females. It has been demonstrated that Donphan has a keen sense of smell, capable of sniffing out a gem known as amberite. Donphan travels in herds with a ranking system. The larger its tusks, the higher its rank in the herd. It lives in rough, mountainous terrain. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Phanpy | Donphan Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Long Nose Pokémon | Armor Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Reflection, Metal Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Damage Boost, Sleep Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Absorption, Healing, Plant Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Rock Manipulation | All of the previous, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable other Ground type Pokémon, such as Diglett) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Ground type Pokémon, such as Sandslash and Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic '(Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) 'Lifting Strength: Class M | At most Class G Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Passho Berry (Reduces by half an Water type attack that it would be super effective) Intelligence: High in battle (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born), Average for the rest Weaknesses: Donphan are vulnerable to Water, Ice, and Grass moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Sand Veil:' Evasion boosts during a sandstorm. *'Pickup:' Phanpy only. Phanpy may pick up the item an opposing Pokémon used during a battle. It may pick up items outside of battle, too. *'Sturdy:' Donphan only. It cannot be knocked out with one hit. |-|Level Up Moves= Phanpy: *'Odor Sleuth:' Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. This also enables an evasive target to be hit. *'Tackle:' Phanpy rams the opponent with a full-body tackle. *'Growl:' Phanpy growls menacingly at the opponent, lowering its opponent's physical attack. *'Defense Curl:' Phanpy curls itself into a ball, raising its defense. *'Flail:' Phanpy flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Phanpy has, the greater the move's power. *'Rollout:' Phanpy rolls into a ball and rolls itself into its opponent, dealing more damage with each hit. If it uses Defense Curl beforehand, this move will have even more power. *'Natural Gift:' Phanpy draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. In most circumstances, the Berry will be consumed after performing this attack, and this attack will fail if Phanpy is not holding a Berry. *'Endure:' Phanpy braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Take Down:' Phanpy charges at the opponent quickly. As it does, its body becomes surrounded by a golden aura and a white forcefield covers the front of its body. Phanpy then charges into the opponent. Phanpy receives 25% of the damage done. *'Slam:' Phanpy uses its tail to hit the opponent. *'Charm:' Phanpy gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Last Resort: '''Phanpy's body becomes outlined in a golden aura, with orbs of energy being absorbed into its body. The golden aura then forms into a massive star in front of Phanpy's body and is fired at the opponent, Phanpy must use all of its moves at least once before using this move. *'Double-Edge:' Phanpy becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force, Phanpy will receive 1/3 of the damage done into the target. Donphan: All of the previous moves *'Fire Fang:' Donphan bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with a burn. *'Thunder Fang:' Donphan bites with electrified fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with paralysis. *'Fury Attack:' Donphan' tusks glow white, it then repeatedly hits the opponent with its tusks. *'Horn Attack:' Donphan's tusks glow white and it hits the opponent with them. *'Buldoze:' Donphan strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit. *'Rapid Spin:' Donphan spins and tackles the opponent, it can be used to deflect some attacks. *'Assurance:' Donphan slams into the opponent with an attack that deals more damage if the opponent was already damaged just beforehand. *'Knock Off:' Donphan slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Magnitude:' Donphan's body becomes outlined in a brown aura. Then, it jumps into the air and stomps on the ground, creating an earthquake, it ranges from Magnitude 4 to 10. *'Scary Face:' Donphan frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat. *'Earthquake:' Donphan sets off an earthquake that strikes every Pokémon around it, it is stronger than Magnitude 8, but weaker than 9. *'Giga Impact:' Donphan jumps into the air and its body becomes surrounded in a purple aura with yellow stripes of aura spiraling around the purple aura. Donphan then slams into the opponent, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves for a time. |-|Egg Moves= *'Ancient Power:' Donphan attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all of Donphan's stats (Attack Potency, Durability and Speed) at once. *'Body Slam:' Donphan leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Counter:' If Donphan takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Donphan takes the physical hit to work. *'Endeavor:' This attack move cuts down the target's HP to equal the user's HP, the move does nothing if Donphan has more or equal HP. *'Fissure:' Donphan jumps into the air, then dives onto the ground, creating a fissure as it lands. *'Focus Energy:' Donphan takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Head Smash:' Donphan's body becomes surrounded in a whitish-blue aura, then Donphan start spinning and it shoots itself at the opponent and smashes into it, receiving half of the damage done as a recoil. *'Heavy Slam:' Donphan slams into the target with its heavy body. The more Donphan outweighs the target, the greater the move's power. *'High Horsepower:' Donphan stands on its hind legs as its body becomes surrounded in an orange aura. It then charges at the opponent and slams into them with great force. *'Ice Shard:' Donphan forms a ring of ice shards in front of its body which briefly glow light blue, before it throws them at the opponent at a fast speed. *'Mud-Slap:' Donphan slams its front paws into the ground, causing two streams of brown mud to shoot out of the ground and hit the opponent, lowering the target's accuracy. *'Play Rough:' Donphan plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. *'Snore: This attack can be used only if Donphan is asleep. The harsh noise may also make the target flinch. *'''Water Gun: Donphan releases a powerful stream of water from its snout at the opponent. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Rock Smash:' Donphan's snout glow orange and it smashes the oponnent with it, it may lower the defense of the target. *'Rock Slide:' Large boulders are hurled at the enemy to inflict damage. This may also make it flinch. |-|TCG Moves= *'Yawn:' Donphan opens its mouth and releases a clear bubble from it at the opponent. The bubble pops in the opponent's face, becoming drowsy and falling asleep moments later. |-|Event Moves= *'Encore:' Donphan cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Absorb:' Donphan shoots a red beam from its snout at the opponent, dealing damage and healing Donphan by half of the damage it deals. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Seed Bomb:' Donphan releases a special seed that explodes on impact to deal heavy damage. |-|IQ Skills= *'Brick-Tough:' Donphan's body becomes tougher, increasing its health. This one can't be turned off. *'Power Pitcher:' Donphan has increased throwing strength, boosting the strength of thrown items. *'Intimidator:' Donphan can potentially induce fear into the opponent to the point of non-action, and they lose their chance to attack. *'Wary Fighter: '''If Donphan misses its attack, it takes a step back to distance itself from its target. *'Counter Hitter: Donphan may counter 1/4 of the damage received back to the adjacent opponent. *'''Course Checker: A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Donphan will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Donphan knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Donphan, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'Efficiency Expert:' When Donphan is battling multiple enemies, he will target the one with the lowest HP. *'Cheerleader: '''Donphan will cheer for his allies, making their attacks more powerfull. *'Bodyguard:' Donpan will often take damage for his allies when they are low on HP. *'Wise Healer:' Donphan's moves and held items that recover HP will be more effective. *'Deep Breather:' A Donphan's move will rise the PP by 1 on the course of the battle. *'Defender:' Donphan becomes very defensive, which raises its defense and special defense, but lowers its attack and special attack. *'Quick Healer:' Donphan's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Sure-Hit Attacker:' The accuracy of Donphan's regular attacks is far greater. '''Key:' Phanpy | Donphan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Metal Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mammals Category:Species Category:Races